Night and Day
by chloemcg
Summary: Sly decides to take a certain inspector fox out for a date and it yields some interesting results...


**Disclaimer: All the rights to Sly Cooper and other characters currently ****belong to Sanzaru games and I own NOBODY.**

**Night and Day.**

* * *

The moonlight in Paris, France was a sight to behold. Nobody knew this fact better than a familiar lone silhouette who perched himself on top of a flagpole whilst his big, bushy tail blew in the evening's enchanting breeze.

Sly Cooper the Raccoon smiled as he glanced down frequently at each couple that passed by every once in awhile down below. Usually, Sly would be out pulling heists with his lifelong friends: Bently the ingenious turtle and Murray the strong-hearted hippo who had more brawn than anyone. But tonight was not like all those other nights.

Twirling his cane expertly, Sly performed a beautifully done flip off the pole and slid down the rope that was headed in a diagonal direction on to another rooftop. Once Sly finished his stunt with a flip and a smirk, he raced to one side of the flat roof of the building he stood on. He saw a peaceful park that had lush green grass that gleamed and sparkled in the moonlight.

The blue wearing Ring-tail's sneaky brain couldn't help but go to a certain idea that clicked into his crafty mind as he twirled his cane with a mischievous grin. It was getting close to valentines day and Sly couldn't control his inner Romeo as multiple ideas crossed his mind all at once. He grinned as soon as those ideas became one big romantic dating idea. As the Raccoon got to work, he was unaware of the fact that someone was spying on him; someone unfamiliar to him.

Once Sly had finished the preparations for his 'Romantic soiree', he went to go and pick up the maid of honor as he jumped from roof to roof until he spotted a familiar fox officer standing on her balcony, looking exhausted from a long day's work no doubt. The bags under Carmelita's eyes were an exact indication of no sleep for this persistent fox. Sly smiled even wider, even though she looked exhausted; this just made Sly believe that this is _exactly _what Carmelita needs.

"She looks tired." Sly observed but then a devious smirk curled on his lips "So, maybe a little break should perk her right up."

Jumping from another rooftop on to Carmelita's roof, Sly looked down on her from above as she stared absent minded into the city lights afar. After all, Paris, France was the city of love so maybe he should give the tired officer a chance in amour. As he jumped down behind her, Sly made his presence known by handing the fox a divine red rose. Jumping from the sudden movement, she quickly turned on her feet and was startled when she realized that her brown nose was pushing against a certain Raccoon heart-throb's nose.

"Well, my darling; I never imagined you'd be _that _into me." Sly teased with a grin as his chocolate brown eyes stared right into her own rusty brown ones. It was clear that Carmelita was now aggravated as she quickly brought out her shock pistol and aimed it right at Sly's chest. He had his palms out so he could tell her that he mean't no harm. He relaxed when he saw that Carmelita lowered her pistol, sighed heavily and disappeared back into the main room of her apartment. "I am not in the mood right now, Cooper."

Sly raised a brow but continued to smirk as he watched the feisty vulpine turn her back on him. Another idea sparked in his head as he used the hook of his cane to trip up Carmelita. Luckily he caught her just before she could hit the concrete floor of the balcony as he picked her up into his strong yet sturdy arms. Despite her squeals of detest and and her rapid squirming, she fell fast asleep within moments after her capture. She may have struggled a bit but Sly was willing to make this up to her this very night.

As Carmelita stirred as she opened her eyes tiredly and she gasped when she saw the ring-tailed rouge sitting across her and he was wearing an admittedly dapper tuxedo with a navy blue neck tie. She gasped when she got a better look at her surroundings. Not only had she somehow been changed from her usual clothes into a red satin dress with sparkly sequins but she was also sat at a table which was draped with a nice red gingham table cloth that was kept in place by a glass of champagne that sat in front of her and her captor and there was also a small transparent vase with a single blue rose sticking out and their destination was being lit by a nearby outdoor lantern that looked to be from Japanese origin. The officer could also see a charming view of the park down below.

"Nice to see that you're awake, Carmelita." Sly smiled, genuinely happy that his crush was awake for this but the feeling was mutual for his date as she was already trying to wriggle herself free from her binds that kept her tied to the chair she currently sat on.

"You have 3.2 seconds to release me, Cooper, or else I'll strangle you with your own tail!" The vixen threatened as she glared fiery orbs towards her secret lover. It was true that she did find Sly kind of charming but she was now not in the mood for his hospitality as she wanted to fire her shock pistol at every part of the blue-wearing bandit's body so he could no longer move.

Sly couldn't help but find Carmelita's hostility kind of adorable since he made sure she couldn't escape. He wasn't meaning to be harsh, it was just that he knew that the Latin fox _needed _some time alone with someone and go on a date or something. Plus, he wanted to go on a date with the beautiful vixen for a _long _time.

He approached the struggling Carmelita and told her in a voice that tried to sound soft and calming "Carmelita, please cool the cannons." But as he said that, the fox exploded in his face as her eyes momentarily reminded Sly of out of control spirals of fire and rage "**I AM COMPLETELY CALM!**"

Sly suddenly felt a knot constrict his throat as he stared into those furious eyeballs of death and he tried to fight the urge to back away but he suddenly saw something that shocked him to a point of not being able to say anything: Carmelita had calmed _herself_!

As she took in deep breaths, she gradually began to calm down as she decided to comply with Sly's wishes since he had the upper hand right now. She was tied up and he wasn't. So the stacks were high and she couldn't do a thing but try and make the most of this situation. Once she finally simmered down from her momentary explosion; she got to talking.

"So..." She started awkwardly as she looked around for something to talk about "How are you feeling, Ring-tail?"

Sly shrugged earnestly as he was not expecting Carmelita to take it this well but he answered her question truthfully "Eh, good. You?"

Carmelita gave an equally earnest shrug as she looked the master thief in the eye "I'm just peachy."

Sly smirked at that response. He could tell from the way she was sitting that she was still a bit unsettled and tense but she was definitely unusually calm about the whole thing. Deciding to get rid of the awkward silence that settled upon the two people from opposite sides, Sly asked "So, you care to tell me about you're family life?"

Startled by the sudden inquiry; Carmelita tensed up a second time as instead of an angered look, she just looked alarmed and this forced Sly to insure her unsettling mind "Woah, calm down. I was just asking this because you know a lot about me, warts and all, but I hardly know anything about you." The Raccoon picked up his glass and took a sip of his champagne with the faintest of blushes brightening his cheeks. Once he put down his glass, he straightened his tie to make himself look more sophisticated as he watched the interpool officer think about weather to tell him her childhood story or not.

"Can you at least tell me about you're siblings?" Sly asked, not wanting to startle the fox anymore. Carmelita's face softened. This was a topic she could talk about! Smiling a little, she told him "I have a younger sister named Carmen. She's one year younger than I am and she is happily married and actually..." The vixen's eyes brightened in a way that made Sly's heart pound like crazy inside his chest "...She recently given birth to a healthy baby boy."

"Ah, so you're an aunt now." Sly grinned with actual interest in this conversation as he leaned back heavily on his seat and folded his arms leisurely across his chest "Mind if I babysit the little tyke sometime?"

"Not on your life, Cooper. While I must admit that I am enjoying this evening relaxing, I won't allow you to look after my nephew." The vixen turned away yet a playful grin was on her lips. Sly was now ecstatic to hear that the usually hot-headed police officer was actually enjoying herself and he was enjoying this too as he felt his heart continue to thump hard inside his chest, proving that he was deeply insane for this girl.

"I think you'd make a great mom, Carm." Sly winked at the female Vulpine and Carmelita couldn't help but blush at this before she shook her head quick before glaring at her captor "Well _you'd _make a terrible dad, thief."

Sly pretended to be hurt "Owch..." He put a dramatic hand to his own chest as he said in an almost poetic voice as he closed his eyes "Those words wound me, my dear. I always wanted to be a dad." Sly's eyes turned from false hurt into a glow that had a sneaky glint in those brown pools "That is unless you wanna tell me 'bout you're dad."

Eventually; she sighed when she decided to tell the Raccoon. Carmelita sadly flicked a small portion of her fringe backwards as she told her tale to Sly "Alright, Ring-tail. I'll tell you my tale..." She hung her head sadly as she began the story of her childhood and Sly clearly wouldn't take the hint until she told.

"I was born in mexico, my mother was a baker while my father was a police officer. My father wanted a son but instead he received both of us. He wasn't incredibly pleased that he had two daughters and mother wasn't able to bear anymore children so father threw my sister and I into his job as enforcers of the law." Sly saw tears begin to form in Carmelita's eyes and this made him look on in genuine sympathy "One day, however, I was going out for a walk alone to think since I had gotten into an argument with father because of his somewhat harsh tests. All of a sudden, however, a thief tried to get some answers out of me and threatened to shoot me if I did not reveal all I knew."

Sly restrained himself from going over to comfort the crying love of his life as this tale reminded him all too much of his own childhood. Ears flattening against his head; he continued listening to the depressing story. He was beginning to understand everything about Carmelita now, especially her hate for heinous villains.

Carmelita was already shedding tears of the memory from that day as she tried to smooth the shame from her latin voice "I spat at the threat and as he got ready to shoot me, my father got in the way and took the bullet. I may not have been able to save my father but I did make my first arrest that day."

Sly knew now why Carmelita had become a stick in the mud when it came to her work. He knew why Carmelita was so spiteful towards him when they first met that night at the opera house when she nearly lost her job. He saw a side of her he never thought he'd even see. By the time she finished her story, the latin vixen was crying her eyes out. Sly, feeling bad about making the love of his life weep like this, thought of a way to make her feel better and to make things up with her.

"Why would he have saved you if he hated you?" Sly questioned with an interested frown as it sounded to him like Carmelita's father loved both her and her sister very much, even if he never admitted it. The fox just shrugged as she looked down with confusion reflecting inside her eyes "I don't know, Sly. I really don't know."

Standing up, Sly walked towards his sweetheart and offered a hand towards her but his eyes were pristine and shimmering right before Carmelita and told her with this soft, calming voice that made all her fears and worries melt away in an instant "Carm, anyone would have _loved _to have you as a daughter and I'm not just saying that. You're smart, you're a great person with a gun and you're heck of a lot of fun to mess with." His voice sounded genuine as he then realized what she just called him "Hey, you called me by my first name!"

Sly's excited expression was very amusing as Carmelita winked at the thief who stole her heart. She was feeling a lot more relaxed somehow with the ring-tail's company and she was shocked when Sly untied her and turned watched as he turned his back towards her and sadly began to walk away as he said "Look, since I feel bad that I made you tell me of you're privacy, I should just leave and let you be."

She removed her pistol from a strap holster and aimed right at his back, making her love-interest look over his shoulder and grin at the all too familiar sight of her trying to arrest him. "Hold it right there, Cooper, before I take this chance to arrest you; might I request a dance?"

The male Raccoon heart-throb was surprised. He never expected that Carmelita would ask _him _for a dance instead of the other way around! He gladly accepted this offer as he got ready to run "Request granted," He jumped off this rooftop as he zoomed away "Race you to the bridge!"

Carmelita took off after Sly as she jumped from buildings to buildings on the right side while Sly was on the left side. It was like each row of houses was perfectly in line for them to jump on, no danger what so ever. The night air never felt so good blowing against both of the couple's faces as they each fought to speed ahead of the other while shooting witty remarks to each other in hopes of slowing the other down.

Once they reached the bridge, Carmelita discovered that Sly was planning this too since there was already a radio and the waters were so calm and reflected the moon's full beauty as to make a very romantic setting. Sly smoothed his necktie as he offered the fox one of his hands and she took it as they slowly began to have a slow dance while some romantic music began playing on the radio.

"Does this scene remind you of anything, mrs fox?" Sly asked as he stared at her flirtatiously as he spun with her while dipping her. Carmelita smirked at the memory as they continued to dance the tango. Her mind raced back to that evening in India when Sly tricked her and everyone else there just to get the Clockwerk wings. Even though she was mad at the time, Carmelita felt like it was easily forgiven now. As Sly spun the vulpine on her feet, he held her close as they both swayed in time with the music and continued their dance.

"Nice moves, ring-tail." Carmelita admitted as she took the lead and they slowly spun on the spot "But it's my turn." the two took a few steps forwards and then a few steps backwards as they danced with a romantic excitement in each of their eyes. Even though Carmelita hid her excitement better than Sly, it was still kind of easy to tell that this evening was supremely full of amour! At least they could spend this night together, able to show their true colors instead of a shock pistol or any clever remarks involved. As they stared into each others eyes as Sly held the usually feisty vixen; they found themselves lost within the other as their eyes drooped and they leaned forwards while puckering their lips.

As they were about to kiss, a voice growled and the music stopped playing "Stay away from her!"

Sly and Carmelita were shocked when they saw a purple-furred otter who had a tuft of chestnut brown hair, he had a skinny body and he looked admittedly feeble as he aimed a bazooka right at Sly's head but his arm was shaking as he glared at the couple with fearful, huge eyes. Sly held out his palms in a meaningful gesture as he slowly approached the otter, trying to calm him down "Now, now...Calm down, ki-"

"FREEZE YOU RING-TAILED MORON!" The otter yelled as he prepared to pull the trigger. Carmelita was surprised as she stared right eyed at the otter who was threatening murder "Winthorp, What are you doing here?!"

"To save you from this lying, b-back-stabbing sneak thief!" Winthorp replied as he continued to shiver like a leaf yet his still had the gun aimed at his rival's head. Sly realized that there really was nowhere to run. He didn't tell Murray and Bentley where he was going and he couldn't jump off the bridge since he couldn't swim. That and the two sides of the bridge had been closed off for this ambush.

"Great job, Mrs fox." Agent Barkley exclaimed smugly "I knew you could outwit that worthless Raccoon."

Sly turned to his date and his expression was so heart-breaking to Carmelita that it killed her spirit to see the master thief look so hurt and saddened. She was unaware of this ambush and she barely noticed that Sly had took a step backwards and he looked so much like a frightened child as he accidentally tripped over a loose stone in the bridge as he fell over the safety railings of the bridge as he fell into the waters.

The vixen was finding her heart thumping repeatedly inside her chest as she searched for the Raccoon as the waters would have likely swept him away with its strong currents and everyone knew that Sly could not swim! Once everyone had congratulated her on the job and left her, everyone except Winthorp, Carmelita ran to dive into the waters but not before she slapped the Otter in the face "ARE YOU LOCO, WINTHORP!?" she screeched in a rage "YOU COULD HAVE MURDERED THIS MAN!"

Without saying anymore, Carmelita dived off the bridge and swam under the waters as she scanned her surroundings for the Raccoon. She found the Raccoon's cap and very soon; found Sly's unconscious, lifeless body as the fox held his frail form in her arms. This seemed so unreal... Sly was never the type to give away his weaknesses and here he was looking as innocent as a kicked puppy.

The fox knew she needed to get the ring-tailed bandit to safety as she carried him over her shoulder as she desperately swam for the shore. As she took in one load of fresh air and breathed it into her lungs, Carmelita swam as hard as she could as she placed a soaking wet rouge on the sidewalk but then she went back to look for his cane. She knew how much Sly loved his cane as it was the only thing left he had from his father and couldn't bare it if Sly was out of his mind looking for it.

As she took another breath of fresh air, she dived underneath the waters a second time. The interpool officer felt her auburn fur grow icy cold as she swam through the strong currents and to her luck, she discovered a glimmer of gold. As Carmelita approached the shiny object, she immediately saw Sly's cane stuck in a drain pipe and the Vixen had little trouble freeing it as she swam back to collect Sly.

She was slightly relieved when she saw her criminal still there but still unconscious. As she got herself to the shore beside the burgularus Raccoonus, she put a hand to his chest to feel for a heart beat. Luckily, Sly hadn't seemed to swallow too much water as he breathed inwardly. When she scooped up Sly bridal-style as she held him close, she decided to deliver him to where Bentley and Murray could see him. But wait; Sly would have frozen out there and the officers would have realized that she wasn't even aware of the ambush. She couldn't just arrest him in this desperate state as Sly began to shiver in her arms as he wheezed out one word "..._Carmelita_..."

That settled it. As much as the officer Vulpine hated to accept this but Sly was going to have to stay with her until he healed up which should hopefully be the next day if he has lots of soup and gets over the trauma of this night. As she momentarily put Sly down to reach for her door keys, she opened the door and carried Sly into the room and plopped him down on the sofa. She attentively stroked Sly's head as the Raccoon coughed and hacked up some water as he asked weakly "Why did you save me, Carm? I thought you hated..._" _

"Sly, you annoy me sometimes and you're a lying thief but even so; I could not allow you to die and nobody tries to arrest you but me." Carmelita cut him off as she continued to stroke her lover who merely nodded with a lot of effort as he opened his mouth and yawned loudly to reveal his exhaustion as he said to himself in a joking way "Isn't it ironic that you were the sleepy one at the beginning of this and now I'm so sleepy I'm seeing sheep?"

Carmelita nodded as she stroked his exposed hair gently to soothe him and she raised a playful eyebrow towards him "This is only temporary, Cooper, when you're better I'll hunt you down."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way..." Sly said with a smile as he leaned in a gave the fox a kiss on the cheek before he quickly zonked out and fell fast asleep with his mouth hung open. Carmelita was shocked by the sudden kiss but was used to it as she blushed a bright red and she then went to retrieve a blanket for the sleeping thief. Once the blanket was draped over him, Carmelita actually done something that shocked herself: she kissed Sly's cheek. She didn't know what possessed her to do it but she was happy as she saw Sly smile in his sleep and as she walked out of the room; she found that she may want to go one another date sometime.

While they may have been different as the night is from the day, the stars have picked two lovers whose paths were just meant to cross.

* * *

**A/N: This is an early Valentines special for Sly and Carmelita and I just couldn't resist. I hope I have kept Sly and Carmelita in character because I think this is my best Sly Cooper story yet. Now; Winthorp is from the comic: The Adventures of Sly Cooper Comic 2 Chapter 3 The final chapter. This takes place before Sly 2: Band of thieves, and Sly 3: Honor among thieves.**

**I made up Carmelita's back story and her sister and nephew but I thought it would be good for the story. Please review this because I just hope I made this cannon. **

**Happy early Valentines day!**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
